


Valentines day with Julie and her ghost boys

by NJ94



Series: The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Multi, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJ94/pseuds/NJ94
Summary: This is Valentine's day it didn't fit quite right into the main story so it made it in as our first outtake. You are getting it earlier then planned we haven't gotten to this part in the story yet but I think it can be ready somewhat as a stand alone but since tomorrow is Valentine's day it felt right.Some more mature themes in this as why its a separate one-shot and not part of my main story
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112783
Kudos: 32





	Valentines day with Julie and her ghost boys

Luke was a sap everyone knew this, but that didn’t mean Julie expected to wake up at the crack of dawn on February 14th, which happened to be a Sunday, by a smiling Luke and breakfast in bed. He declared he was gonna spend the whole day with her. It was their first Valentine’s day as a couple, their relationship being not even 3 months old. She just rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss, even if Reggie had cooked the food, the gesture was still sweet. Then they shared breakfast.

“What now?” he asked eagerly. 

“Well it is too early on a Sunday to get out of bed,” she pouted looking at the clock in her room, showing only 8 am. He had woken her at 7:30. “So we are going to snuggle and watch a movie, and then maybe we will think about getting up,” she declared. Luke grabbed her laptop from her desk, while she makes a nest out of her unmade bedding. The curl up and Julie cues up a movie Luke had vaguely heard of but never seen. 

“Wait her Father is a mortician that’s morbid,” Luke comments, Julie shrugged. Luke counties to make comments threw out the movie. When the movie ended close to two hours later Luke has to admit he did enjoy it, he was glad he watched it. He wondered briefly if Alex had seen it. Julie was curled against his side, watching the credits absently. 

“Ready to get up now?” Luke asks her.

“Not yet I have something better we can do,” Julie declared. She leaned up to plant a kiss on the underside of his jaw. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Luke said. They made out for about 20 minutes, before settling back onto her bed to catch their breath. “That was intense,” Luke commented. Julie blushed and shrugged.

“I was feeling inspired,” she breathed out. 

“Are we getting up now?” Luke asked skeptically. 

“I need a minute, and if I need a minute you probably could too,” Julie reminds him. Right he was a teenage boy. They took a few minutes to breathe, and then Julie moved to get up. “I’m gonna go take a shower, I will see you downstairs in a little while,” she said. Luke took a few more minutes, before heading downstairs where Reggie and Carlos were playing video games, and Ray was doing some work on his laptop. Willie and Alex were not anywhere to be seen. 

“How was your morning?” Reggie teased. 

“She loved your breakfast, and then we watched a movie now she’s taking a shower and told me to meet her down here,” Luke shrugged. “So far so good,” he said. “The real test will be tonight I hope she likes the plan,” Luke smiled hopefully. 

“I’m sure she will,” Ray assured him looking up from his laptop. Ray was in on it, of course, Luke had gotten his permission to take the car for it. Luke smiled at Ray again and settled on the couch beside Reggie. 

“Do I wanna go in the studio?” he whispered to Reggie. 

“I would say no but I’m pretty sure they aren’t in there,” Reggie responded.

They weren’t Willie and Alex had gone out to a small cafe for breakfast. They picked up pastries and Fancy coffee and then went to a quiet corner of the nearby park to eat. 

“This is how I want to spend every Valentine’s day,” Alex informed his boyfriend. “Quite and together is all I care about.” He sighed leaning against his boyfriend as they sat on a park bench, it was also their first valentines day, obviously, with their relationship also only about three months strong. 

“I know that’s why when Luke tried to turn his big plans for Julie into a double date I told him no,” Willie informed him biting into his pastry. “And no before you ask there are no weird surprise plans today, I know you hate surprises,” Willie added. Knowing by now that Alex did need to at least know if there were plans or not even if he didn’t know what they were or he would panic. He absolutely hated being surprised. Alex kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Effectively showing his thanks but also getting a taste of chocolate from his pastry. They spent about an hour in the park just enjoying the quiet of the morning before the park got busy. 

Then they went for a walk in the woods near the park. They stayed out till lunchtime, then they headed back towards the house. Luke and Julie were curled on the couch, Julie was reading quietly to Luke from a novel. Luke would normally never do this, but it was what Julie wanted to do, and the novel was actually pretty interesting. It was some romantic fantasy about werewolves. He liked it so far, they were only in the first book, Julie said there were 3 more. Luke didn’t like to read but if Julie was willing to read them to him he was willing to sit through it. She agreed that if her throat didn’t hurt from practice on Saturdays, which was rare. They would make it a regular Sunday thing. They have a light lunch at Luke’s insistence. That gets her attention, but all he will say when she asks is that they have dinner plans. And no Flynn won’t tell her anything there is no point in texting her. She texted her anyway wondering what to wear. When Luke read the text over her shoulder he chuckled. 

“You wear jeans and a sweater because it is February,” he informed her. The weather was warm today but he was starting to regret the idea of a picnic, even if there would be a fire. She glared at him and went back to their novel. At 4:30 he sent her upstairs to change. The sun was supposed to set at 5:30 so this would be perfect. She came back in some warm jeans and one of his sweaters he was pretty sure. He took her to the car and made her put the blindfold on. Then he drives around the block for 20 minutes while Ray and the boys set up her backyard for their date. A small tent full of blankets and pillows, and a small fire in the Molina’s Firepit. A picnic dinner and supplies to make smores, then Ray was gonna take Reggie and Carlos to a movie. Luke was very thankful that Ray was so cool. He helped her out of the car and walked her to her own backyard. He smiled when he saw it it was perfect. Her backyard was usually pretty with fairy lights hanging from the trees, and lots of flowers, while still having a patio area in the center for the fire pit. He removed the blindfold and her whole face brightened. 

“You did this?” she asked

“Well no your dad and the guys set most of this up while we were driving around the block, but I planned it,” he admitted. “I wanted to do a picnic, but it was gonna be too cold so your dad had the idea to set up the backyard instead,” he explained. “Your dad took Reggie and Carlos to the movies so we have the place to ourselves,” he added. 

“I love it thank you,” she said and kissed him on the cheek. They enjoyed their picnic again made by Reggie and then snuggled by the fire in the tent watching a show on her laptop. Then they made smores. They got marshmallow and chocolate all over their mouths which lead to a light make-out session and more snuggling. After a little while, Luke put the fire out and they went inside. Ray and the boys came back from their movie and dinner shortly after. 

Willie and Alex spent their evening watching movies in the garage. 

All in all, it was an amazing Valentine's day for all parties.


End file.
